Some forms of ceiling fans include suspended motor housings from whose upper portions a bladed rotor assembly is journalled and with a fan motor controlling switch housing dependingly supported below the motor housing. Although ceiling fans of this type usually are equipped with decorative motor housings, such housing usually are either painted a decorative white or are brass or otherwise plated and these types of finishes do not always blend with or otherwise complement the decor of the associated room. The invention makes possible the easy addition of many decorative, fan housings of delicate construction, such as, wood, ceramic or glass. All the decorative housings are interchangeable, and designed to attach easily after the ceiling fan is on the ceiling. Because of this design, the decorative fan housings can be shipped separate of the heavy motors, thus eliminating breakage problems found by other fan maufacturers. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which relatively inexpensive decorative covers may be applied over the fan motor housings in question.